A Walk To Remember
by ScorpioCharmer
Summary: Trista and Caroline Petrova have been traveling for almost three years in search of their family many years after their sudden disappearance. Only when they find their family happy and ignorant of their absence sliver of forgiveness once held die.


Title: A Walk To Remember

Description: Trista and Caroline Petrova have been traveling for almost three years in search of their family many years after their sudden disappearance. Only when they find their family happy and ignorant of their absence sliver of forgiveness once held dies.

Rating: FR13 - Behold the wonders of dirty words. But only saying them. Not doing them.

Classification: Action, Romance, AU, Hetro Sex

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained.

(Their will be more than six 'Original Children' in it)

(Trista & Caroline Petrova have many secrets)

(Tatia is shown in a different light to what is said by Elijah in Season 3)

(Caroline Petrova is Caroline Forbes)

(no BTVS or ATS in it)

hr/

Chapter One

TEN-YEARS-AGO

I awoke at the sound of the door closing downstairs, walking over to the window I saw that mama and papa were walking towards town with a shadow trailing behind them.

'Probably just Angel' I thought to myself of the shadow quickly sliding back into bed as to not wake up my -fraternal- twin Tatia and our younger sister Caroline, only to feel as if something was missing but put it to the back of my mind as I slowly drifted of into happy dreams.

When I awoke in the morning it was to the sound of Caroline's cry's -echoing from downstairs- and the soothing voice of our neighbor Madame Mazur.

When I made my presence known Caroline told me how mama and papa had left with Tatia and weren't ever coming back, but I didn't believe her.

TWO-YEARS-AGO

I chose not to believe her until the years had quickly rolled by and I was now thirteen years of age, a woman and wanting to find where our parents had been so cruel as to leave without so much as a note to say that they were sorry for leaving us behind, or Tatia leaving a clue as to weather she was okay with what they were making her do.

So the day after my birthday Madame Mazur -who had soon become 'grandmother' to Caroline and myself once she took us in- along with the help of some of our neighbors help, the two of us left in search of our only remaining family.

Not knowing the adventures that life would bring.

PRESENT TIME

As I took off my jacket and sat under the shaded tree I moaned.

For the past three days nine hours and forty six minutes that Caroline and I had been in search of the nearest village that a friend -we'd made on travels a year before- told us about I had heard nothing but talk about the hope of finally seeing our parents along with our dearest sister once more, only to get splashed in the face.

"CAROLINE!" I screamed not caring if I was heard or not. The two of us had been traveling for years and in our travels had discovered that the best sense of dress while hiking in such heat as today were cut pants just a few inches beneath our buttocks, a sleeveless tunic with a corset over and our normal hunting shoes, and belt.

Our belt and boot able to hide a sharpened knife, dagger and small sword in case we needed to defend ourselves.

I picked up the nearest object -which happened to be a small rock- and threw it her way, laughing when she almost fell face first into the beautiful lake that we were fortunate to find.

"Come on sis it's fucking hot, let's skinny dip!" Caroline said with an excited squeal and clap of her hands at her idea.

"Remember the last time you suggested that?" I asked with a questioning raise of my brow causing her to stop as she was about to take her tunic off "you woke up next to Bastion Oregan with a bruised cheek and a cut on your neck?" At the memory Caroline ended up jumping in with her tunic and short pants still on, trying to coax me into jumping in as well.

"One of us has to make sure that their aren't any perverted boys around baby sister, also I need a good few hours rest so shut your mouth so I can get it" and with that Caroline became silent until there was a rustling a good ten feet to the left of me.

"CRAP!" She screeched so loud causing me to jump. I didn't bother looking as I figured it would be some people and they'd most likely be able to help us. But as I registered my sisters silence I peeked a glance at her, got up and walked over to her with annoyance. "Just get out and we'll leave if you're afraid of whoever is over there 'Kay?"

And with that I turned around only to come face to face with Tatia holding a baby, our parents and eleven people I supposed to be friends of theirs.

Chapter Two

Caroline got out and ran strait behind the large oak to where I had placed our belongings and draped one of the small cloth blankets around her body to cover herself from the many men before us while I simply glared daggers at my parents as they looked from Caroline to myself with shame, Tatia with joy at the sight of us and the others in wonder.

"Mama, papa, Tatia!" Caroline suddenly squealed and embraced each in a large huge as tears streamed down her porcelain cheeks, her attitude changing theirs to that of delight though mine didn't waver as I walked back over to where I'd been resting and took of my belt and shoes as I took up my position once more taking no notice of the sad looks on my parents and -both- sisters faces.

"Trista they're having a picnic!" Caroline said after straddling my legs clapping her hands in excitement. I merely put my belt and boots in my nap-sack before pushing Caroline off of me and walking away "you should join them, I'm sure mama and papa are glad to have their two favourite daughters together again"

I had finally started falling into slumber underneath a willow at the other end of the lake when I heard the crunch of a body sitting beside my own.

Opening my eyes I saw a boy the age of six with a nice sum of bread, cheese and grapes on a wooden plate. "My mama told me to come and give this to you miss Twister" he said breathing heavily causing me to believe he ran all the way around here.

"Thank-you..." I paused as I didn't know his name until he put in "Henrik, my sister Bekah calls me Henry" he said with a toothy grin reminding me of a little boy I'd met a couple of villages ago.

"Well thank-you very much Henrik, because you ran all the way here" I said with a small smile causing the boy to blush "how would you like to help me eat up this food. I couldn't possibly eat 'all' of it could I?" I asked while taking a knife out of my nap-sack and cutting the bread and cheese in half, laughing as Henrik devoured it in under a minute before waiting until I finished my own and split the grapes.

"Thank-you Twister, and you can call me Henry" he said while he positioned himself on my lap much like children in villages and towns we visited had done no matter what their parents told them like I was some kind of Pied Piper.

My sisters and who I figured to be Henrik's elder brothers and sister suddenly all appeared dressed to swim -Tatia and Bekah in some of Caroline's short pants and sleeveless tunics- causing Henrik to jump up and down waving like a mad man while calling out "we're here, we're here!" Before turning on me with big blue puppy-eyes and asked

"Please come swimming with us? Please, please, please!"

I shook my head and laughed as Caroline called out "if I cant get her in the lake you have no hope either kiddo!" Which caused Henrik to erupt in tears. I picked him up and walked over to them all the while screaming profanities at Caroline, letting a groan escape my lips when both her and Tatia pointed out that he wasn't crying anymore but smiling in victory.

"You are so whipped!" Was all Caroline had a chance to say before I chased her into the lake and dunked her under the water before getting out and giving the others an 'I told you so' smile before going back to lounging.

Chapter Three

(Their will be more than six 'Original Children' in it)

(Trista Petrova looks like Buffy with dark brown hair)

(Tatia is shown in a different light to what is said by Elijah in Season 3)

(Caroline Petrova is Caroline Forbes)

(no BTVS or ATS in it)

hr/

Chapter Three

PREVIOUSLY

"You are so whipped!" Was all Caroline had a chance to say before I chased her into the lake and dunked her under the water before getting out and giving the others an 'I told you so' smile before going back to lounging.

The sun was setting and I couldn't help but watch my sisters interact. After ten years Tatia was accepting us again? I didn't buy it, especially the way she would glare at me any time I called Henrik "Henry" or Rebekah "Bekah" as she had known them for years and they didn't like her calling them it which made me wonder how she would react if I walked up to Niklaus or Elijah and kissed them as I'd seen the jealousy flame in her eyes the first time that Caroline non-chalantly flirted with them as she had been doing with Finn, Kol, Troy and Sean all afternoon.

So I waited until Niklaus went to grab some wood and snuck away from the others, catching him by surprise when he saw me by his side I let out a chuckle and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek "for scaring one meant to braver such as myself" I said taking no notice that he had walked me into a secluded area filled with wild-flowers and a small river causing the first genuine smile today to take over my usual happy facade.

"I found this place last year nobody knows about it, well except now you of course" Nicklaus said causing my smile to to widen at the thought that I knew something Tatia didn't. Sure we were sisters -twins!- but after all these years we were still very competitive, Caroline thought it would be over seeing as we'd spent a decade apart but that only made the want of what the other had more ten-fold.

"Such beauty shouldn't be kept secret Klaus..." I stopped what I was saying as I realized I hadn't called him by his given name, I'd shortened it and that was out of line for a woman to do if not related. "Niklaus I didn't mean to-" but he cut me off placing his lips on my own and as he did I felt all feelings of anger towards my sister disappear as my arms found their way around his neck as lifted me up -bridal style- and then placed me down on the bed of wild-flower.

Moving away for a minute to take real look at me before taking of his tunic and pants -as I did my own tunic and short pants- and was then brought back into his view bare of clothing. I knew that what was going to happen between us tonight would bare consequences but something in the back of my head told me that the consequences would be worth it in the end.

CHAPTER FOUR

It had been a month since the night in the woods and Trista was pretending to be playing 'happy family' with her parents and Tatia, but really Caroline was the only one she could really stand at least until lately.

Every day since the night in the woods Niklaus had avoided Trista and kept his eyes set on Tatia causing an even larger rift to form between the two as Tatia had overheard Trista tell Caroline about it.

A week later when Trista was out on an errand for the town Healer/Witch Aryanna picking certain herbs she felt a sudden wave of nausea, and all of a sudden she'd dropped the basket of herbs she'd been carrying as she doubled over and screamed in pain just and disgust as she finished emptying the little contents of her stomach before she heard voices sounding vaguely like Caroline and Bekah's just as she fell into darkness.

"She's waking up..." I heard Aryanna say as I tried sitting myself up only to feel the same sudden wave of nausea hit me before I said "I'm going to be..." but before I could finish a bucket was placed in front of me just as I started to empty my already empty stomach.

Once I was finished Aryanna handed me a cup of water which I drank slowly as I answered questions that she asked me, some normal some not.

"Bl-ugh! I don't get how I can be that sick when I've only had one meal today, it doesn't make any sense..." I trailed off as I heard myself yawn and felt my eyes start drooping. "Doesn't make any sense..." was the last thing I said before I fell into the darkness once more, never noticing a certain shock stricken blonde standing beside Rebekah in the shadows watching and listening as Aryanna came up with the conclusion of my sickness.

I barely heard through the darkness as she said gently with worry "she's pregnant"

A week later Niklaus had come to my house in the middle of dinner and asked my parents permission for my hand in marriage, to say my parents were shocked and Tatia was angry was an understatement but my parents accepted it and Tatia just congratulated us as she thought that she had lost Niklaus to me, and in a way she had.

The wedding was not even a week later and not soon after we came back from our two month honeymoon two villages over did we announce my pregnancy.

To say Tatia was pissed that I was carrying the child of the man who had once fawned over her every move was another understatement, especially since we had fallen in love during our months away and Caroline had been wed to my brother-in-law Kol and they were also expecting.

FIVE-MONTHS-LATER

I felt nothing as I moved around each day and night taking care of my beloved niece Charlotte.

I watched mindlessly out my window as I put the three away knowing that Caroline was crying asleep in the other room -from Kol's departure and Dana's death- and I couldn't bare to let myself think the same would happen with Niklaus and myself, when suddenly I caught sight of the White Oak Tree burning and ran from my room to find Niklaus with Elijah and Rebekah around the ashes of the tree holding hands

"Always and forever..." I heard before Niklaus looked at me with no emotion and had disappeared in thin air along with his brother and sister.

I fell to my knees and finally let tears fall: for Henrik's death, for my parents leaving, for my Tatia's murder for the death of Caroline's daughter Dana, for the death of my own daughter Alexia and for Kol and Niklaus' departing.

"You will see them again child, I give you my word..." Aryanna said softly.

But for once in my life I had given up "no, we wont" I said before getting up and going back to the small home I shared with my sister and our niece.

Chapter Five

Disclaimer: I do not own television show The Vampire Diaries. Vampire Diaries belongs to L.J. Smith. There is no No copyright infringement intended. No profit is gained.

(Their will be more than six 'Original Children' in it)

(Trista Petrova looks like Buffy with dark brown hair)

(Caroline Petrova is Caroline Forbes)

(Tatia is shown in a different light to what is said by Elijah in Season 3)

(No BTVS or ATS in it)

PREVIOUSLY

FIVE-MONTHS-LATER

I felt nothing as I moved around each day and night taking care of my beloved niece Charlotte.

I watched mindlessly out my window as I put the three away knowing that Caroline was crying asleep in the other room -from Kol's departure and Dana's death- and I couldn't bare to let myself think the same would happen with Niklaus and myself, when suddenly I caught sight of the White Oak Tree burning and ran from my room to find Niklaus with Elijah and Rebekah around the ashes of the tree holding hands

"Always and forever..." I heard before Niklaus looked at me with no emotion and had disappeared in thin air along with his brother and sister.

I fell to my knees and finally let tears fall: for Henrik's death, for my parents leaving, for my Tatia's murder for the death of Caroline's daughter Dana, for the death of my own daughter Alexia and for Kol and Niklaus' departing.

"You will see them again child, I give you my word..." Aryanna said softly.

But for once in my life I had given up "no, we wont" I said before getting up and going back to the small home I shared with my sister and our niece.

MYSTIC FALLS, VIRGINIA

1000+ YEARS LATER

It had been almost a thousand years and Caroline and myself had set our eyes on Niklaus, Kol and the others, that is until Caroline was given an invitation to a ball held by the 'Mikaelson Family' along with a beautiful blue dress caused a wave of nausea to build up at the thought of her going in there and seeing them alone -especially since the gift was from Klaus.

So when she asked me to come with her I decided to put on a blank smile and act happy at the thought of seeing Klaus again even though he'd set his sight on her and Kol was back in the picture.

We were shopping for hours when we found a dress just like the one Taylor Swift wore in the music video for her song "Love Story".

FIVE-HOURS-LATER

Five hours later the two of us plus Tatia's second Doppelganger Elena Gilbert were all dressed up and standing in the entrance to the Mikaelson Mansion.

While I wore the "Swift Dress" my sister wore the blue one Klaus bought her and Elena wore a black and gold one.

When we walked through the doors all eyes swept our way and I regretted listening to my sister and following her in wearing our wedding bands given to us all those centuries ago, especially as Kol made his way over and took Caroline away from us just as Klaus and the others were a few feet away all stopping at the sight of me, now knowing that Caroline wasn't a Doppelganger of the youngest Petrova sisters but the real deal.

And that moment was just enough time for Damon to whisk away Elena and Stefan to take me into the ballroom where some people were dancing and we followed suit, that was until Klaus interrupted and in trying to get me to dance with him I saw the same look he gave me that night in the meadow, and I ran.

The look on his face brought tears to my eyes as I reached the edge of the woods outside, it wasn't love or lust it was anger.

He wasn't happy to know that I was still alive, to have me there, he was mad and didn't want me. "Not now not ever." I found myself saying as I fell in the middle of the small field which had long since been a secret. "It was probably never our secret" I laughed out as more tears pored down my face not taking notice of the shadowed figure three feet behind me.


End file.
